School Dayz Ep1 Pokemon discontinued
by Chibbi Nations Ruler
Summary: 1st episode of my new series school dayz. this is pokemon but each episode is a different show. note this dose hav chapters
1. Chapter 1

SCHOOL DAYZ: EPISODE 1 POKEMON

**Neo: **hey everyone I've decided to make a new series called school days.

**Cagalli:** you are gonna make them based on different TV. Shows, right?

**Neo:** well yea the first episode is Pokémon

**Dawn:** and I'm finally in this one!!!!!

**Paul:** Well so am I

**Dawn:** NEO!!!! Why do you have to put HIM in the same story as ME!!!

**Neo:** Cause…..I like Ikarishipping

**Dawn:** But I don't!!!!

**May/Misty:** I feel your pain.

**Dawn:** *Sniff*

**Neo:** …..okay….. Chibbi Nation Ruler does not own Pokémon or anything related to it…

**Cagalli:** On with the story!!!!

**Chapter 1: Locked In**

It was a normal day at Lotus Gem Middle school, the boy's Ash, Drew, and Paul had once again dragged the girls Misty, May, and Dawn into another detention. They were getting used to it now and they knew there was no way of getting out of it. This time their task was to take off the posters around the school.

"Hey you guys are the ones who got us into trouble, the least you can do is help us!" Misty yelled really annoyed at the boy's lazy behavior.

"Yea! Look the least you can do is go get the ladder from Bill so we can reach the higher posters." Dawn wined, jumping up and down trying to reach a poster at the top.

"As if." Paul mumbled; slouched against the wall, book in hand.

"Drew, go long!!" Ash yelled throwing a football in Drew's direction

"Okay!" was all Drew said running backwards about to catch the ball when, May came out of nowhere and caught the ball.

"OKAY! I have had _enough_! You guy _will_ help, whether you like it or not!" May yelled, she was clearly irritated by the boys' behavior.

"May's right, you guys are pushing it too far." Misty agreed. "Ash and Paul go get the ladder from the janitor." She ordered

"Make us." Ash said cockily

"Are you defying us Ash Ketchum" Misty said coldly pulling out her mallet of doom from behind her back

Ash quickly saluted solider style. "Let's go Paul" he said before grabbing Paul by the collar and rushing off.

"Hey Drew your sort of strong, could you lift May so she could reach the posters?" Dawn asked still trying to reach the posters.

"Why May? You're the one trying to reach the top." Drew asked

"Cause, were trying to make this easy for you. May's the lightest between the three of us." dawn replied, she stopped jumping.

"You're kidding."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May pouted childishly

"Well you eat so much. You can't blame someone for assuming that." Drew stated almost sarcastically

"Whatever just lift me up." May sighed; there was no point in arguing. Drew obeyed and picked her up _wow she really is light_ he thought

"Hey Bill we need to borrow the ladder" Ash stated as he and Paul grabbed said silver item.

"Sure sure. Just hurry up were going to close the school early today. There's a storm coming so school will be locked for at least two days" Bill warned.

"Sure, we'll tell the other" Paul reassured

"You better; I don't want you to get locked in. Were locking up around four, so hurry up"

"Ash did you hear that?" Paul asked.

"Hmm? Oh…yea the schools gonna close?"

"Yea… Remember okay."

"Lift me a little higher Drew," May ordered

"You're already on my shoulders and I'm on my tiptoes, how high could the frigging wall be?!!" Drew shouted.

"It's about 12 feet high" Misty pointed out

"Hey guys we brought the ladder." Ash shouted suddenly, causing May to get jump and fall on top of Drew

"Ouch"

"S-sorry" May stammered completely red, everyone else just laughed. The janator's warning flew out of Ash's head, even Paul forgot for the time.

"Ash hand me the ladder and hold it at the bottom so Dawn can climb up there." Misty said, getting back on task. Ash reluctantly followed orders.

"Why do I have to go up there?" Dawn whined

"'Cause, May and drew are both out of commission, Ash is to dimwitted and would fall on the third step, and I have to hold the ladder so you won't fall." misty clarified

"Well- well ,what about him!?" Dawn inquired, pointing and staring coldly at the boy that was yawning on the wall

"Don't look at me, I'm not going up there." Dawn huffed as she started to climb the ladder.

"All you people are jerks" Dawn whined

"Hey, misty that means you too." Ash said a huge grin on his face.

"What was that smart mouth?" Misty ground out. Misty and ash started to fight and the ladder Dawn was on started to wobble

"Oh, I just remembered-"Paul started but got interrupted by Dawn screaming.

"Guy's stop it I'm gonna fall!!!" just as she was going to fall Paul caught her and gently put her down on the floor

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Y-yea" Dawn said shyly

" PAUL! You betray us!" Ash and Drew said together, the latter still rubbing his head.

"SHUT UP!!!" Paul yelled at them.

Just then the lights went out. The girls screamed clinging to each other.

"oh, right. Bill said he was gonna close the school early today." Ash told them. Paul smacked forehead with his palm.

"wonderful, Einstein."

**Neo:** Oh, you in trouble now.

**Drew:** My head still hurts.

**May:** Mines too.

**Ash:** You have to admit it was funny.

**Misty**: Yea it was.

**Paul:** That's 'cause nothing like that happened to you.

**Ash:** Hope not.

**Neo:** Where's Dawn?

**May:** Over there. *points to corner*

**Neo:** What's the matter?

**Dawn:** I DON'T LOIKE THE DARK!

**Neo:** Awww, I'm sorry sweetie, just cry it out. There, there.

**Dawn:** *cries on Neo's shoulder*

**Cagalli:** Okay ppl R&R, the sooner this is done the sooner my story comes.

**Kira:** Hey it isn't JUST your story.

**Cagalli:** Shut up _little_ brother.

**Kira:** HEY! Were twins!!

**Neo:** I noticed I hadn't uptdated anything on FF scince two years ago… my grammer really sucks, so not only do I have to update more I have to fix all this stuff………

Bye!


	2. note

My interest in Pokemon has long since died, and so this story is discontinued. If I do ever re-write this for any reason, it will be posted on my LiveJournal (check my profile.)


End file.
